Dispensers for beverages for human consumption are well known in the art. Such dispensers include those which can dispense beverages including frozen water or frozen beverage.
By way of example only, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,392 to Swier, entitled "Soft Frozen Beverage Dispenser Apparatus and Method", discloses a portable soft frozen beverage dispenser apparatus having a housing supported on wheels and having a refrigerated storage tank for the storage of a soft frozen beverage therein and having a motor driven rotating mixing blade within the tank. A refrigerated dispenser storage tank is used for further storage and dispensing of the soft frozen beverage and also has a rotating mixing blade therein. Tubing connects the refrigerated storage tank with the dispenser storage tank through a motor driven pump which pumps the soft frozen beverage from the storage tank to the dispenser storage tank while a second tubing recirculates the soft frozen beverage from the dispenser storage tank back to the refrigerated storage tank. A nozzle in the dispenser storage tank dispenses the soft frozen beverage so that a stored soft frozen beverage can be rapidly dispensed from a wheeled storage vehicle. The method includes selecting the apparatus for a portable soft frozen beverage dispenser, filling the refrigerated storage tank with a soft frozen beverage and pumps the soft frozen beverage to the dispenser storage tank where the soft frozen beverage is dispensed and recirculates the soft frozen beverage whenever the pump is operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,542 to Smith, entitled "Frozen Beverage Dispenser", discloses frozen beverage dispenser for use with a liquid/ice slurry machine which freezes a liquid to form a slurry and continuously circulates the slurry through the machine for maintaining the slurry in the desired state. The dispenser includes a nozzle connected to the machine by a flexible line having concentric inner and outer tubes, with the slurry being continuously circulated through the line between the machine and the nozzle. The nozzle has a flow path therethrough with the line connected at one end of the flow path and with a valve for controlling flow out the other end, and a bypass passage between the inner and outer tubes for return flow of the slurry when the valve is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,661 to Frank, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Controlling the Consistency and Quality of a Frozen Carbonated Beverage Product". discloses an apparatus and method are provided for controlling the consistency and quality of a frozen carbonated beverage product made by mixing several ingredients including syrup, water and carbon dioxide in a mixing chamber of a frozen carbonated beverage machine. The apparatus includes a process flow block that controls the flow of the ingredients from ingredient supply sources to the mixing chamber. A pair of transducers are also provided for measuring the pressure of carbon dioxide being injected into the mixing chamber and the pressure of the product in the mixing chamber. A central processing unit communicates the measured pressures to an EPROM which employs an algorithm for determining a low set point pressure value and a high set point pressure value based upon the pressure of carbon dioxide being injected into the mixing chamber. A pair of solenoids are also provided which control the supply of the ingredients into the mixing chamber in response to command signals from the central processing unit. The central processing unit instructs one or both of the solenoids to open so as to supply the mixing chamber with one or more of the ingredients when the pressure in the mixing chamber is below the low set point pressure value and to close so as to cut off the supply of one or more of the ingredients to the mixing chamber when the pressure in the mixing chamber is above the high set point pressure value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,691 to Reese, entitled "Frozen Drink Mixer", discloses an apparatus for preparing blended beverages, particular frozen drinks, in which an ice dispenser, liquid mix dispenser and blender unit are combined in a single unit. A programmable timing mechanism regulates the period of time the ice dispenser, liquid mix dispenser and the blender unit operate, so that an operator needs to only push momentary push buttons to effect operation of the apparatus. The apparatus will automatically deliver an appropriate amount of ice and liquid to the blender unit and will turn on the blender at the appropriate time and for the appropriate amount of time to prepare a frozen drink of desired size.
Although the above disclosures may include advantages, needs always exist in the art to provide an improved frozen carbonated beverage dispenser.